It Calls To Him
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: On Malachor, Ahsoka attempts to sway Anakin back to the Light Side.
1. Chapter 1

The Saber found, to her surprise, on his black belt.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me." The Dark Lord said.

A weak smile graced Ahsoka's lips. Her look became sad.

"For me, this name has a meaning. Anakin Skywalker was my Master, my role model... My friend! I will always remember the good deeds of this man! I will always remember the worst time of my life as he stood nevertheless by my side, trusted and believed me!"

"I changed a long time ago. Anakin Skywalker is long dead and will remain that way. After all these years you still underestimate the power of the dark side." The Togruta shook her head in disbelief.

"No. He lives. I can feel him! I see him before me! Anakin lives! And sometimes you feel him too! He is calling to you! You know that what you did was wrong! Come back to me Anakin, please! I know that you're there. Somewhere in there you exist! Somewhere in there, there is a light, hope, a hero and the chosen one! In those days we fight against the evil! Let's do it again, together..." Her words fell around the temple. There was a silence only broken by the Sith Lord's breathing.

Vader acted like he didn't care about her words as if they didn't affect him. But through the Force Ahsoka could feel him wrestle with himself, if only for seconds. Still, Vader knew she was right. Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, the best pilot in the Galaxy still lived. The Emperor had not entirely poisoned his soul yet.

"I can't come back Snips...there is no way back..." She ignored this statement and blinked away the rising tears."

"Why are you in this armor, Anakin? Why do you need it? Is it Obi-Wan's fault? Padme's fault?...My fault?" Her questions pierced his armor. But this time, Vader didn't wrestle. Now he was completely Sith. Anakin Skywalker as dead. And Darth Vader lives.

"Silence! This story is longer than the time you have left to live!" Vader roared making Ahsoka recoil and wince.

"They have all betrayed me! Obi-Wan betrayed me! Padme betrayed me! The Order has betrayed me! Even you... even you have betrayed me! All this has opened my eyes, I did what had to be down. You're one of the last Jedi, the last memory of Anakin Skywalker! It is time to end this. The memory of Anakin Skywalker must die. YOU MUST DIE!" His pulse raced in anger.

Tears escaped Ahsoka. Slowly and hesitantly she went in the direction of Vader. Before she knew it, she stood before him. Now she realized what she had done. She looked into his eye, his yellow eye that she wished would return to their deep sea blue and full of hope.

"You are the Chosen One now, and forever. One day you will fulfil your destiny as I will today. Make it good Ani, I will be waiting for you." Without another word to lose, she kissed his exposed cheek and threw her arms around him.

She put her head on his metallic shoulder and began to cry. To her surprise she felt his hand on her back. He pressed her close to him. She looked up and saw a single tear trickle down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

He pressed her closer to him.

She could hear Anakin's slightly distorted breathing. Now came another sound. He had his lightsaber activated.

She knew she would die now, but nevertheless she was surprised. Because no second later, his lightsaber pierced her belly, protruding through and exiting beside her lekku. No sound made it's way out of her mouth.

Vader pressed her against him, for the last time. She heard him whisper; "I will not forget you, I loved you like a sister." And with that last word, he laid her gently on the ground.

Her eyes again filled with tears, not because of the pain. Looking up she met his eyes. He turned to leave, but he was halted at the sound of a whimper from behind him.

Vader turned back to her and saw her body quivering in pain, forming words with her lips.

"I loved you too Anakin, you will bring... balance..." She was shaken by a violent cough, spitting blood. Then her pains were suddenly gone. The sentence wasn't finished, but Darth Vader knew what she wanted to say. Her eyes were heavy and everything was black.

She saw again all her memories and moments with Anakin. The first time they met on Cristophsis, their first kiss in the Medical Bay after destroying all the Geonosian worms, Barriss' smirking face, and the surprised but understanding look on Rex's face. She visualized Rex's face right now, waiting for her return to the rebel base along with Kanan and Ezra.

Her final minute was spent relishing the memory of Padme's jealous face when Anakin broke up with her, when Padme glared at her knowing she was the real reason of Anakin's departure from her life.

Ahsoka Tano died a heroine. For the last time, Vader looked down at her lifeless body. He breathed in as Anakin, with Vader exhaling for him.

He began to limp out of the Sith Temple, with something different inside him.

Anakin Skywalker still lived.


End file.
